


La belleza de las cicatrices |Lan WangJi/Luo BingHe/Hua Cheng|

by HermanaMarcialAvion



Category: Danmei, mo xiang tong xiu - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, Investigations, M/M, Murder, Police, Private Investigators, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermanaMarcialAvion/pseuds/HermanaMarcialAvion
Summary: El Kintsugi es una técnica japonesa que consiste en reparar la cerámica utilizando resinas que son cubiertas con polvos de oro o plata. También forma parte de una filosofía que plantea mostrar las fracturas en lugar de ocultarse manifestando su evolución, historia y crecimiento.Un amor no correspondido.La vida después de un divorcio.Y aprender a dejar ir.Tres lobos han sido dejados a su suerte. Ahora cada uno es obligado a buscar nuevamente la necesidad de aferrarse a la vida por sus propios medios. Quién diría que un misterio los haría cruzar sus destinos. Serán capaces de encontrar otra vez el sentido de la vida. Tres almas destrozadas ¿Cómo pueden volver a pegar los trozos?
Relationships: Lan WangJi/Luo BingHe/Hua Cheng
Kudos: 2





	1. Existe el orden en el caos

# LA BELLEZA DE LAS CICATRICES

* * *

**_"Khaos"_ **

Del griego Χάος. Lo que nació de nada y tuvo lugar en lo finito. 

_Primero tuvo origen el caos. Un desorden precedente a Gea, un abismo que forma el existir. Caos es la materia del cual se ha creado lo existente dentro del cosmos._

_  
_

* * *

**~~00~~ **

_ <<Nunca vemos las cosas tal cual son, siempre tal cual somos. Por ello mismo la idea que se tiene de alguien siempre resulta ser mucho más atractiva que la realidad acerca de dicha persona>> _

_  
_

Metafóricamente el rostro de Luo BingHe se encontraba en el suelo con un incendio a ambos lados de la cabeza, constantemente se mojaba los labios secos y su manzana de Adán subía y bajaba nerviosamente. 

_ "BingHe, la cosa es que... fui tu profesor. No sé cómo hayas interpretado todo pero no es correcto". _

La picazón en sus ojos era insoportable pero temía sucumbir, así que hacía retortijones los puños de su chaqueta y se balanceaba de un lado hacia el otro para calmar la fuerte ansiedad y el sollozo suprimido. Repetía el movimiento de los labios de esa persona como una diapositiva una y otra vez.

_ "Me casaré muy pronto". _

Se puso las manos en los oídos para tratar de "detener" esa frase pero era como tener parlantes en la cabeza. 

Debí haberme visto como un idiota, pensó apretándose la nuca como un balón americano. 

Con el corazón apesadumbrado, caminó a tropezones abrazado por la oscuridad de la noche y una que otra luz de algunos puestos de comida que iluminaban parte de la calle; el frío le cortaba la cara y le enfriaba lentamente el pecho, por suerte no nevaba. Cada cierto tiempo Luo BingHe se laceraba con una dosis de preguntas que no se esforzaban por obtener respuesta, al menos no de inmediato pero cada vez que recordaba la forma en la que se había declarado, una ola de bochornoso calor le cuajaba las tripas y tenía el impulso de ocultar la cabeza en el piso. Quedarse en el suelo toda la noche hasta que le dieran principios de hipotermia sonaba muy bien, podría hacerle distraer al menos un poco su embarazosa y denigrante declaración-rechazo. 

Estaba casi terminando de convencerse si un dolor agudo en el hombro no lo hubiese reventado como una burbuja y traerlo de vuelta al filo del frío. 

Su mirada hinchada se encontró con otra mucho más amenazante, dos ojos como dos piedras de ónix que pertenecían a un rostro duro, pálido y los labios apretados. El aflige de Luo BingHe no tuvo complicaciones para transformarse en furia.

-¿Quién mierda eres para empujarme?-

Pero la otra persona parecía no tener intenciones de responder de inmediato, por el contrario sólo había una sonrisa satírica que se le dirigía, ¿Este tipo estaba drogado? 

Más tardó en darse vuelta para continuar su camino que BingHe tomándolo de la solapa del abrigo para girarlo y darle un golpe con los nudillos en el filo de la mandíbula. 

La otra persona no cayó pero recibió un buen sacudón. BingHe hacía un rato que había dejado los puestos iluminados de comida, por lo que aun cuando la única fuente de luz venía de un poste a la lejanía, observó a colores vivos la sangre que ese hombre escupió a un lado de la calle, y sin temerlo ni dudarlo se abalanzó con rabia a puño limpio sobre el desnudo rostro de Luo BingHe. 

Era casi tan alto como él y ágil, un enfrentamiento bastante parejo. 

El desconocido tiró un golpe hacia su nariz y una explosión de sangre salpicó sobre la ropa de ambos. BingHe sintió un extraño y doloroso hormigueo que avanzaba por toda su frente y los vellos de las mejillas se erizaban, cerró los ojos con fuerza nublados por lágrimas de dolor, y propició un fuerte cabezazo al puente nasal de esa persona haciendo que se doblará un poco, tomó ventaja de la vulnerabilidad y remató con un golpe de rodilla en el estómago doblegando y haciéndole caer con las rodillas en el asfalto helado. 

El pecho de Luo BingHe subía y bajaba. Sus pupilas estaban brillantes y dilatadas por la adrenalina. Se limpió el exceso de sangre con la manga de su chaqueta y alzó la cabeza hacia el cielo para inhalar mejor y tratar de disminuir un poco las punzadas de su rostro. El individuo en el suelo se rió con los dientes apretados, malicioso y un poco fuera de la realidad. Sin mayor problema cuando se vio compuesto de nuevo, se levantó y sacudió sus manos con manchas verdes, moradas y profundas heridas rojas que no dejaban de sangrar. A BingHe le recordaron los estigmas plasmados en las imágenes de los libros de arte que estaban en la estantería de su gege 

Con la poca iluminación, la piel de esa persona era tan blanca que parecía fluorescer, la sangre que no dejaba de brotar, sobre su base clara, era increíblemente escandalosa. Pero a pesar de lo feo que pudiese verse, esta persona no expresaba signos de sentir dolor. 

Y si… ¿Se trataba de un sociópata?

-Nada mal.- felicitó el extraño mientras acariciaba delicadamente la herida en el labio que BingHe le había hecho.

Pero Luo no entendía su actitud, pensaba que el tipo estaba posiblemente chiflado. Con sus emociones descargadas comenzó a sentirse agotado, arrepentido y luchaba contra las náuseas. 

-Eso fue excitante.- continuó pero tampoco recibió una contestación a pesar de la intriga, parece ser que ni siquiera le hablaba a él.

Su cabeza se giró a su dirección.

-Me has preguntado quién soy, ¿Aún quieres saber?-

Mirándolo como quien no sabía nada, Luo BingHe metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y sólo le dijo que se perdiera; pero en vez de eso, los pies del individuo parecían estar muy clavados en el asfalto, cruzado de brazos y con una expresión indescifrable, había cambiado su sonrisa torcida por una mueca con la mandíbula apretada.

-Me gustan las personas de mierda como tú.-

Los ojos de BingHe se encresparon una vez más, apretó los puños y un sentimiento de indignación y amargura le empapó. 

-¡Vete a la mierda, hijo de puta! ¿Tú cómo sabes cómo soy?-

-¿Acaso no reaccionaste como eso hace un rato y justo ahora?-

-¡Tú! ¡Me empujaste y ni siquiera te disculpas! ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Eh? Dime, Dime…-

La otra persona dejó caer su cabeza hacia el lado derecho y rió alegremente, miraba hacia sus zapatos sucios. Luo BingHe no sabía ni por qué seguía en ese lugar hablando con ese tipo de persona claramente loca así que se dio media vuelta y no dio ni dos pasos cuando aquel tipo lo volvió a detener con otro de sus comentarios sin sentido. 

-Soy el hijo del Diablo.- respondió- Ahora dime tu nombre.-

-¿Por qué quieres mi nombre? ¿Eres el jefe de una pandilla y ahora vendrás por mí?-

En vez de responder, esa persona volvió a reír. 

Aquellos pasos no habían sido muchos pero la luz de la farola los iluminaba un poco más, o lo suficiente para que Luo BingHe pudiese ver con mucha mejor claridad el rostro de su contrincante; vestido todo de negro y el pelo rebelde recortado de los lados, su rostro era joven, podría decir que sólo sería un par de años mayor que él y se dio cuenta que tenía un problema en el ojo derecho. 

-Déjame en paz, bastardo.-

Luo BingHe escupió a su dirección antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse, sólo para ser tragado en la oscuridad de la noche.

  



	2. El caos es síntoma de libertad

_ <<Es otro de los inconvenientes de padecer una desgracia: al que la sufre los efectos le duran mucho más de lo que dura la paciencia de quienes se muestran dispuesto a escucharlo y acompañarlo, la incondicionalidad nunca es muy larga si se tiñe de monotonía.>> _

Lan WangJi agradeció al dueño de la panadería cuando le entregó un sobre blanco donde estaba su ya acostumbrada e infaltable paga luego de terminar el trabajo de esa semana. Si seguía así pronto podría pagar el enganche de un auto. 

Para ser completamente honesto su familia no entendía este tipo de acciones, ya había recibido un lujoso Lexus LS por su mayoría de edad pero como pocas cosas en la vida, ahorrar para comprar un auto propio le causaba una extraña ilusión que por lo menos le mantenía la mente ocupada.

Su hermano entendía un poco más y era muy comprensivo. Quería esforzarse por sus propios méritos, al fin la recompensa se sentía mucho más gratificante. Por el contrario, su tío quien era mucho más denso e inflexible, solía decir que perdía el tiempo. Lo único que debía hacer era estirar la mano y pedir lo que deseara. 

¡El hijo menor de una familia magnate trabajando medio tiempo para una pequeña panadería! Sería un escándalo cuando la prensa se enterara.

Al terminar regresó a casa para encerrarse como de costumbre en su habitación y preparar la guía de estudio de sus tutorados. El clima comenzaba a helar conforme caía más tarde antes de dejar paso a la noche. 

Cada día igual que el anterior.

Estiró un brazo apoyando el dedo en la superficie del vidrio empañado de la ventana frente a su escritorio y dibujó la cabeza de un pequeño y deforme conejo, nunca había sido tan bueno para dibujar.

Por un momento cerró el libro que había estado leyendo y volvió su atención a un calendario de cartón a su diestra.

¿Ya cuanto tiempo había pasado? 

Se reclinó en su silla encajando la espalda en el cojín del respaldo y acarició su nuca, ¿Dos años? ¿Tan rápido? 

Todos pasamos al menos una vez en la vida por una muerte significativa, sólo para los seres racionales que tienen consciencia y recuerdos, el dolor es más duro y prolongado; pero el tiempo a partir de la fecha de fallecimiento se siente como si pasara más rápido. Cuando te das cuenta ya pasaron tres meses, luego seis, luego estás celebrando su aniversario luctuoso y así hasta que llega el punto al que te acostumbras a esa pérdida, sigue doliendo pero nos adaptamos, es a lo que llamamos resignación y luego aceptación. El anhelo es diferente pero depende mucho del tipo de persona fallecida que se trate, para aquellos que dejaron algo pendiente en nuestra vida como hijos, padres o amantes, aunque pasen los años y la resignación y aceptación den lugar, el anhelo difícilmente se disuadirá porque hay espacios vacíos y desilusión que ya no podrán ser llenados al menos por esa persona. 

Lan WangJi también era humano y a su joven edad ya había experimentado dos pérdidas significativas. Dolor, resignación, aceptación y anhelo. 

Con ese pensamiento dando vueltas se levantó de la silla, caminó hasta su armario y de la estantería bajó un suéter tejido color gris, lo llevó hasta su nariz y aspiró profundamente. Ya no olía a Wei Ying, estaba impregnado el olor a cedro del que estaba construido el mueble. Se sintió un poco decepcionado pero de alguna forma lo esperaba, creyó que tal vez ponerlo en una bolsa plástica en aquel tiempo ayudaría un poco más a preservar su aroma pero por las circunstancias y el momento no se le ocurrió.

El sonido de un trueno y la lluvia pesada llenó la silenciosa habitación. En el momento en que un segundo trueno impactó, la electricidad se cortó y dejó a WangJi en medio de la oscuridad. Caminó hasta su cama al otro extremo de la habitación aún sin quitarse el uniforme y metiéndose debajo de las sábanas con los brazos apretados alrededor del suéter sin importarle que el estambre le picara la mejilla. Cerró los ojos sin quedarse dormido. 

Lan XiChen se acercó con una vela y tocó dos veces la puerta de la habitación de Lan WangJi, al no recibir respuesta pensó que tal vez no estaría en casa, pero en realidad fue que la puerta no estaba realmente cerrada, así que abrió un poco alumbrando el área en un hilo por delante.

-¿WangJi?-llamó.

Con sigilo se acercó al cuerpo tumbado dándole la espalda. Sigilosamente dejó la vela en el buró, se sentó a orillas de la cama y comenzó a acariciar muy lentamente el brazo izquierdo de Lan WangJi por encima de las mantas como una especie de ritual terapéutico. 

-¿Hoy es esa fecha del año?- preguntó más no recibió respuesta. 

XiChen pensó por un segundo que tal vez estaría dormido pero su respiración era muy ligera e irregular, tenía el ceño fruncido y se mordía el interior de las mejillas. No era la primera vez que Lan XiChen veía esa imagen pero aún así no quitó la fea sensación en su pecho, sólo había un motivo cuando aparecía esa extraña actitud en su hermano pequeño.

Hoy era el aniversario del fallecimiento de Wei Ying, el ex novio de Lan WangJi. 

Conforme seguían las caricias, WangJi poco a poco abría los ojos y relajaba la boca, aún se aferraba a ese suéter como un niño pero lucía un poco más calmado. 

Tiernamente, XiChen subió su mano y le acarició las hebras del cabello. No le importaba que WangJi estuviese próximo a cumplir 22 de cualquier forma seguiría siendo su hermano menor que necesitaba apoyo y al no tener padres que pudiesen consolarlo en su duelo, XiChen siempre daba su mejor esfuerzo en ser un soporte para Lan WangJi, no desde la obligación sino desde el cariño y la responsabilidad. 

Siempre había sido así desde que XiChen empezó a tener consciencia sobre la dificultad expresiva de su hermano, tanto su padre como su tío eran más brutos que sensibles así que XiChen, que había heredado una mayor inteligencia emocional se hizo cargo de WangJi. 

Continuó acariciándole el cabello y esbozó una amable sonrisa cargada de comprensión.

-WangJi, vamos a prender las velas y los inciensos. Hoy llueve así que no podemos ir al templo para dejar ofrendas. En tanto estés ahí no creo que les importe.-

Sin decir nada y sin que XiChen lo esperara de todas maneras, por su propia motivación Lan WangJi respondió con un 'Hmn'y se levantó de la cama. Sin soltar el suéter caminó junto a su hermano hasta el pequeño santuario que habían construido en su casa, entre la sala de estar y el comedor. 

El olor del incienso era fuerte y ya había impregnado toda la casa, a veces para aquellos que visitaban solían tener pensamientos sobre lo increíblemente religiosos que era esa familia como para tener que construir un santuario dentro de la misma vivienda.

Las paredes estaban forradas por un muro de piedra oscuro decorativo con letanías budistas y taoístas en tinta dorada. Sobre un mueble de madera caoba yacían dos placas metálicas, una con el nombre de su madre y otra más nueva y reluciente presumiendo en hermosa caligrafía el nombre grabado de Wei Ying.

XiChen encendió dos inciensos llenando el ambiente con su agradable aroma, le dio uno a Lan WangJi y ambos lo ofrecieron colocándolos en la base atiborrada de ceniza frente a ellos. Juntaron sus manos y dieron dos reverencias cada uno.    
XiChen se levantó al terminar su reverencia pero WangJi no lo hizo, Lan XiChen vio cómo su cuerpo se sacudía casi imperceptiblemente, su espalda iluminada por las velas subía y bajaba irregularmente y el sonido casi inaudible de un leve sollozo se combinaba con el de la lluvia estrellándose contra el techo. 

Lan XiChen se puso de rodillas hacia él y empezó a dar círculos con la palma de la mano sobre su espalda hasta que el tiempo le permitiera detenerse. En realidad WangJi nunca lloraba, alguien tan fuerte como un roble pero que permitía doblarse este día en específico, de cualquier manera lo notaba más calmado a comparación con el año pasado. 

En cuanto el llanto se detuvo, WangJi ahora con la nariz roja y los ojos hinchados agradeció a su hermano y se encerró a la oscuridad de su habitación una vez más con ese suéter en mano. 

Lan XiChen permaneció unos momentos más ahí mirando su reflejo iluminado por las velas y las sombras que bailaban alegremente en la placa metálica con el nombre de Wei Ying en ella, ofreció otro incienso para él y dio otras dos reverencias.

En el piso, no alzó la mirada y se mantuvo clavado con los ojos apretados a la alfombra y las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza.

-Ayuda a WangJi para encontrar paz en su corazón.- 

Por supuesto que no obtuvo respuesta. Acurrucado ahí abajo, en la mente de XiChen pasaron un par de pensamientos fugaces cuestionando si Wei Ying en donde quiera que estuviera sufriría de la misma forma como lo hacía WangJi, si siquiera existía Wei Ying en otro lugar o si simplemente había abandonado todo desde el día que lo encontraron esa horrible manera. 

Se sintió apenado y entristecido por recordar la triste forma en la que se dieron las cosas y el desastre en el que nunca antes había visto a su hermano.

Un estruendoso ruido proveniente de un rayo sacudió ligeramente el suelo e iluminó la habitación, XiChen brincó un poco por la sorpresa, confundido si acaso había sido sólo su cabeza o si en realidad había caído un trueno tan cerca de ahí. Se levantó apoyado sobre sus piernas antes de percatarse de que la electricidad había vuelto.

Un sentimiento de extrañeza le invadió, como el final de una catástrofe o el detenimiento del tiempo. Sintió un ligero soplo en la piel del cuello. Atraído por un campo electromagnético, seguramente provocado por las recientes circunstancias, su mirada estaba clavada sobre la placa con el nombre de Wei Ying en ella, las llamas vigorosas de las velas se movían rápidamente casi todas a un mismo ritmo y daban la ilusión de que las dimensiones habían aumentado de tamaño desde su punto de vista.

Se preguntó si aquella habría sido su respuesta. 


	3. El desamor no impide que la Tierra siga girando

_ <<Sea cual sea la magnitud del desastre, ningún cataclismo impedirá que la Tierra siga girando>> _

Liu QingGe sacó a Luo BingHe de entre las sábanas de una patada quedando casi en el suelo con medio cuerpo a la orilla de la cama. Gruñó de dolor tapándose la cabeza con la almohada. 

QingGe empotró un pie en la base, tomó las sábanas restantes que cubrían el cuerpo y las arrojó lejos. 

-¿¡Quién te crees para llegar a la casa de madrugada y encima para no ir a la escuela, vándalo!?- Pero BingHe no respondió.- ¡Mírate nada más!, Metiéndote en peleas como si fueses un perro.-

En efecto, la espalda de BingHe estaba llena de raspones y manchas que iban entre verdes hasta los rojos más vivos.

Con una mano ciega BingHe buscó a lo largo de la cama las sábanas de vuelta pero Liu QingGe ya las había tirado en el lado contrario. 

Aún profundamente irritado tan temprano en la mañana, QingGe se acercó al armario de la otra persona; colgado de un gancho había un uniforme escolar azul marino, arrojó las prendas a los pies desnudos de Luo BingHe y con autoridad dijo:-Si no te lo pones en cinco minutos le hablaré a tu padre. Espero verte fuera de casa justo ahora.- 

De un portazo salió de la habitación.

Liu QingGe y Luo BingHe tenían una relación extraña, había mala química entre ellos y ambos lo sabían, no había día que no pelearan ya sea por cosas más pequeñas que otras, pero también estaba el hecho de que ninguno quería mudarse, bien, no se trataba de compartir la renta pero era una extraña relación de la que sólo ellos dos sabían sobrellevar. 

Aún cuando BingHe se había enterado de la noticia del casamiento de su profesor y tenía el corazón destrozado, Liu QingGe le trataba de la misma manera y parecía más adverso e incrédulo del por qué había llegado a deshoras. 

Shen Yuan no le había mencionado nada posiblemente, era la única razón lógica que encontraba y eso hundió más su corazón. Si bien no esperaba ser correspondido al menos tenía curiosidad de saber si su profesor tendría la consideración de hablarle a su prometido acerca del tonto muchacho que descaradamente había confesado sus sentimientos en el supermercado, ni siquiera hacía falta que mencionara su nombre pero al ver la reacción de Liu QingGe en ese momento, fue bastante claro que Shen Yuan no había mencionado nada de lo ocurrido. En parte entendía que al fin y al cabo ellos estaban por casarse y que su gege (más un tío que un gege) se enterara de los sentimientos de su compañero de cuarto no lo hacía mejor. Se aferró a un mantra que acababa de inventar, repitiendo que la felicidad de Shen Yuan también era la suya aunque doliera, aún si era con Liu QingGe. 

BingHe giró el cuerpo sobre el colchón y arrojó la almohada hacia a un lado, mirando un punto en el espacio con los ojos inyectados de sangre y los párpados hinchados de tanto llanto. Le dolía la cabeza y le picaban los ojos. 

Se incorporó sentado cruzando las piernas, su estómago estaba doblado y los brazos estirados sobre las rodillas. Se desvió hacia el uniforme colocado solitariamente a su diestra. Realmente no le preocupaba que QingGe llamara a su padre,  _ 'Debes comportarte. Estoy ocupado, hablaremos más tarde' _ , le diría eso por un mensaje de texto y al final ni siquiera recordarán el por qué debería comportarse.

Si bien las atenciones de su padre eran escuetas, sosas y que no habría regaños de su parte, aún estaba QingGe que le molestaría todo el día y le daría un sermón. Todavía cuando se fuera al trabajo y se enterara de que BingHe no había asistido a la escuela sin estar enfermo, lo atosigaría con llamadas. Realmente ese día Luo no despertó con ganas de aguantar el carácter del agrio Liu QingGe así que cogió el uniforme y entró al baño de su habitación para ducharse y vestirse apropiadamente. 

Un pensamiento pasajero le llegó repentinamente preguntándose si aun cuando su compañero de casa se uniera en matrimonio, seguiría preocupándose por él como hasta ahora. Inmediatamente sacudió la cabeza. 

A pesar de que se pasó el cepillo por la cabeza diez veces, BingHe siempre había tenido un cabello rebelde y crespo que no podía domar con facilidad. Se miró detenidamente en el espejo asegurándose de que el agua habría ayudado con la hinchazón de los párpados pero aún tenía un rostro pálido, podría inventar que se trataba por dormir muy tarde y despertar muy temprano. 

De acuerdo con el reloj de su celular, calculaba que podría llegar al segundo periodo si se apresuraba pero justo esa mañana sentía un enorme peso que se colgaba de su espalda y extremidades, no quería ir pero tampoco quería escuchar a su gege. 

Poniéndose el asa de la mochila en el hombro izquierdo y sin despedirse ni decir nada a Liu QingGe, salió de su pequeña casa compartida y arrastró las piernas hasta la estación del metro que pronto lo dejó en una zona escolar. 

La preparatoria de Luo BingHe era un viejo pero lujoso edificio por no mencionar que así como era su boato también el valor de la colegiatura; a pesar de que la calidad fuese la misma que en alguna otra escuela, el engrandecimiento que le habían generado los rumores de las familias ricas de la capital se debía su fama. No se esperaba menos para BingHe, quien aunque venía de una familia acomodada su mesada y reconocimiento de la misma era casi inexistente. 

Un pequeño rumor sobre él rondaba entre sus compañeros, poniéndolo como un estudiante becado de algún pueblo, y era comprensible que se hicieran ese tipo de chismes si nadie nunca había llegado a asistir a las reuniones de padres en representación de él, además de que siempre compraba el almuerzo más barato o panes con relleno para desayunar. Pero todo eso a BingHe no le importaba, por ello mismo nunca le interesó aclarar los rumores. 

Después de recibir una sanción, se quedó sentado en el pupitre con la frente pegada a la mesa y los brazos alrededor de la cabeza. Los demás a su alrededor se preguntaban uno a otro si alguien sabía el por qué se encontraba así. Aunque hoy se notase completamente desanimado, si bien la personalidad de Luo BingHe no era tan escandalosa , él era más del tipo que se reía tranquilamente, disfrutaba mucho retar a los chicos de otros salones en básquetbol durante las pausas y tenía un carisma que llamaba la atención de las chicas, más no tenía fama de jugador así que verlo tan deprimido y cansado extrañaba a todos a su alrededor. 

-A-Luo ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Deberíamos ir a enfermería?- preguntó Ning YingYing cuando empezó la pausa para el tercer periodo. 

Le dio leves palmaditas en la espalda, incluso cuando BingHe no dijo nada YingYing se apresuró a buscar al prefecto para pedir permiso y lo llevó hasta el pequeño cuarto de enfermería.

Diligentemente lo sentó en la cama y se quedó junto a él para esperar a la doctora. 

-A-Luo ¿Qué sucedió?- 

BingHe se mordió el interior de la mejilla, tenía la cara ennegrecida. Le dolía la nariz por lo sucedido el día anterior. 

-No funcionó.-

Ning YingYing se sorprendió un poco y con profunda curiosidad por saber más se sentó al lado de él. 

-¿Estás hablando de esa persona que era tu profesor? ¿No salió como esperabas? A-Luo no te sientas tan mal por haber sido rechazado, a todos nos sucede en algún momento.-le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a forma de consuelo.

-El problema no fue que me rechazara.-

-¿Ah?-

-Se va a casar... Con mi compañero de habitación.-

La pequeña YingYing dejó caer su mandíbula y ensanchó los ojos mirando a Luo BingHe sin saber qué debería de decir, él sintió que toda esta situación era innecesaria así que se levantó de la camilla y rascando su nuca se esforzó por mostrarle una sonrisa apretada. 

Se encogió despreocupadamente de hombros y dijo:-Pero si el profesor es feliz entonces yo también lo seré y ge no es una mala persona. 

Ning YingYing se levantó inmediatamente sin dejar de ver a BingHe con las cejas juntas formando una arruga entre ellas. Su boca estaba fruncida y apretaba los puños.

-¡No puedo aceptar lo que me estás diciendo! ¡El profesor te ha gustado desde hace mucho! Por la forma en que fue contigo cuando nos daba clases, es… Es... ¡Tan injusto!- 

-A-Ying…-

-Si está saliendo con otra persona, ¿por qué fue tan amable contigo? ¿Por qué te defendió? Encima con tu compañero de cuarto, que descarados son los dos.-

-No... Ying-Jie…-

YingYing tenía la cara roja, infló los mofletes y con indignación volvió a sentarse en la camilla haciendo rechinar los resortes, su falda escolar tomó la forma de una sombrilla. 

BingHe se sentó a su lado, su cara estaba verde verde. Juntó las manos y comenzó a jugar con sus pulgares.

-Parece que ge no lo sabe, no seas muy dura con él.-pero YingYing volvió a ensanchar los ojos y su rostro pareció ponerse rojo otra vez, antes de que volviese a soltar su boca BingHe fue más rápido.-Esta mañana no mencionó nada y me trató como si nada ocurriera.-

-Tal vez cuando regreses a casa.-

BingHe se encogió de hombros y suspiró. Al ver el estado tan patético de Luo, Ning YingYing realmente quería hacer algo para animarle pero todo lo que se le ocurrió que podría alzar el ánimo fue rechazado sin siquiera considerarlo dos veces. Ning Ying abrió la boca para seguir dando sus propuestas. Antes de comentar alguna otra cosa, el sonido de la puerta se abrió asomando a una joven mujer con una bata blanca, era la doctora. 

Ni a BingHe como a la pequeña YingYing les parecía familiar, pensaban encontrarse con la vieja doctora escolar de siempre pero la persona frente a ellos parecía ser muy joven, apenas mayor que ellos, delgada y centímetros abajo que YingYing; tenía lentes y el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo. En su tablero alzó unos papeles y sonrió amablemente.

-¿Luo BingHe?-

Él alzó la mano sin saber qué decir. La joven doctora sin dejar de sonreír pidió que YingYing esperara afuera, ella asintió y dejó la habitación de inmediato. 

Después de tomarle la temperatura y el peso, el sonido del bolígrafo sobre el papel llenó por toda la habitación. Luo BingHe se sentía un poco tonto por estar ahí sin decir ni hacer nada, la doctora podría parecer amable pero se percibía de pocas palabras. Volvió a jugar con sus pulgares. 

-Luces muy saludable, BingHe. Dime ¿Qué te duele?-

_ El corazón. _

-La cabeza.-

-¿Acaso bebes, BingHe? Muchos menores consiguen alcohol muy fácil. Te sorprenderías con la cantidad de chicos vienen por dolores de resaca.-

Una luz de expedición se paseó por sus ojos. La doctora lo revisó con sus manos sobre su frente apoyando un poco de presión, aunque en apariencia todo parecía estar bien ella sólo le dio una píldora para el dolor, electrolíticos hidratantes y lo dejó descansar un poco más. 

Ning YingYing esperaba afuera. 

Escuchó que alguien le llamaba por su nombre, se trataba del tutor de su clase, un hombre de mediana edad, bajito, con los ojos pequeños, los dientes chuecos amarillentos y la nariz ancha, y torcida. Tenía en los brazos una pila de papeles y carpetas atiborradas de apariencia pesada.

Aunque su facha parecía no ser la mejor, era muy empático y simpatizaba rápido con los estudiantes. Fácilmente caía bien. 

Ning YingYing le dio una pequeña inclinación de saludo y el tutor le sonrió complacido, entre sus papeles y carpetas rebuscó y le tendió un diploma a YingYing.

-Felicidades, cómo se esperaba. Tus calificaciones no bajan, ¡Admirable! Sin dudas no tendrás complicaciones en ingresar a la universidad que elijas ¿Ya tienes pensado a dónde quieres ir?-

YingYing asintió con orgullo.

-Hm. En la capital.

-¡Que bueno! ¡Que bueno! Me alegra mucho ver a los estudiantes prepararse para los exámenes de ingreso. Aún tengo trabajo qué hacer, ¿Tú eres amiga de...-sacudió y buscó entre sus hojas.- Luo BingHe?- 

Ning YingYing asintió en aprobación.

-¿Podrías decirle que espero hablar con él al final de clases? Es urgente.-

-Por supuesto que sí.-

Diez minutos después de que el tutor se hubo ido, BingHe le agradeció a la doctora y salió del consultorio; agradeció a Ning YingYing por haberlo esperado y caminaron juntos hasta su aula por el pasillo ausente de los alumnos en clase. Antes de entrar YingYing detuvo a Luo BingHe agarrando la tela de su chaqueta.

-¿...?

-A-Luo, hoy vino el tutor a hablar conmigo. Quiere decirte algo después de clases.-

BingHe miró la cara ennegrecida de Ning YingYing y su boca en una mueca rara.

-Bajaste tus calificaciones ¿Verdad?- Inquirió.

BingHe trató de ignorar su oscura expresión y se rascó la nuca sin saber qué decir.

Luo BingHe siempre había tenido un buen desempeño escolar a pesar de que no se esforzaba mucho para retener todo lo que se mencionaba en clase, tenía esa clase de fortuna de repasar casualmente algunas cosas que le servían a la hora de las evaluaciones y era responsable, si bien no obtenía los primeros lugares en la lista de rendimiento, sí tenía un nivel muy decente. Sin embargo, también era cierto que durante las últimas evaluaciones había bajado considerablemente de su puesto, ya no cumplía con trabajos tan puntualmente, llegaba tarde y ni hablar de los exámenes ¡Pero no lo hacía a propósito! Es que su mente estaba ocupada en asuntos de mayor urgencia.

Durante el pasado mes había estado absorto y obsesivo acerca de su declaración a Shen Yuan y como manejar sus sentimiento, ese tipo de pensamientos hacían tener su mente en otro lugar. 

Había pensado de todo, buscado todas las formas posibles y los consejos en internet, pero como ya es conocido, cuando llegó ese momento aquella planificación meticulosa se había ido al demonio porque los nervios y la impotencia parecieron hacerse un cóctel sobre su lengua y terminó de esa forma tan desastrosa. Se dio un golpe mental y suspiró con desánimo.

Ning YingYing reinterpretó ese suspiro de otra manera y le jaló furiosamente de la chaqueta del uniforme, la sacudida lo hizo regresar en sí. 

-Ah…-

-¡A-Luo! ¡Si sigues así no serás aceptado en ninguna universidad!- 

BingHe quería decir que no pero se abstuvo de ser sacudido diez veces más. 

-A-Luo, pídele al tutor que te ayude para que no tengas que repetir el año.-

Ning YingYing le soltó y sin esperar que BingHe le respondiera, ya había pedido permiso de pasar al salón. 

Al final de las clases, siendo presionado por Ning YingYing antes de irse a casa, Luo BingHe ya estaba en la oficina de tutorías sentado en una silla acolchonada a la diestra del tutor en su pequeño cubículo separados del resto de profesores que atendían a otros alumnos de otras clases. 

El profesor se tronó los dedos uno a uno y se volteó hacia BingHe en con la silla giratoria. 

En su mano derecha tenía el kardex y su historial informativo, les dio una ojeada y luego los puso suavemente sobre el escritorio.

-Luo BingHe, por lo que veo siempre has tenido buenas calificaciones hasta ahora.-

Volvió a tomar el historial, tenía una foto de Luo en tamaño pequeño e información personal acerca de él, sobre su salud y familia.

-¿No vives con tus padres?- Alzó una ceja.

-Hm.-

-¿Dónde están tus padres? ¿Con quién vives?-

En ningún momento BingHe levantó la mirada, estaba ocupado jugando con sus pulgares pero tampoco se sentía intimidado ni apenado, como un bote vacío.

-Con un amigo mayor, papá siempre está ocupado con trabajo por eso no puedo vivir con él.-

El profesor inclinó la cabeza.

-¿Y tu madre?-

Inmediatamente Luo BingHe detuvo los juegos y se tardó en dar respuesta.

-Ella...-Humedeció sus labios con la lengua.- Vive en otro país.- 

El tutor quien había estado siempre pendiente de las reacciones del niño, no quiso indagar más e incluso intuyó que estaba mintiendo así que fue directamente al punto por el que lo había mandado a llamar.

-Ya veo. Bueno, hablemos de tus calificaciones ¿A qué se debe que bajaste tu promedio tan repentinamente?-

Luo no dijo nada, sólo se encogió de hombros mediocremente. No hablaría de algo tan vergonzoso en voz alta. 

El tutor no pensaba presionarlo, sólo continuó tranquilamente.

-¿Ya sabes a qué universidad postularás?-

En realidad eso sí que lo sabía, quería ir a la Universidad de Gusu, la misma a la que había asistido su madre. 

-La Universidad de Gusu.-

-Apuestas muy alto, muchacho. He escuchado que su examen es muy difícil. Creí que escogerías alguna universidad de la capital como tu amiga, ¿Por qué Gusu?-

-Allí fue mi madre.- dijo sin pizca de duda ni temor.

-Ya... Entonces debes prepararte muy bien, pronto será la época de exámenes y sabes que necesitas un buen promedio para ser elegido por Gusu.-

BingHe asintió.

-Escucha, muchacho. Para ayudarte un poco, ¿Has escuchado del programa 'Mejor Educación'?

El tutor se estiró para tomar un folleto de papel color azul con aves impresas en la portada y se lo tendió a BingHe.

-Prácticamente se envía un formulario de solicitud hacia las universidades dentro del convenio y esta se encarga de darte un tutor que pertenezca a esa universidad para ayudarte a regularte y prepararte para los exámenes. Gusu está ahí.

BingHe ensanchó los ojos a medida que escuchaba y se emocionaba un poco. Ciertamente fue muy consciente de su anodino desempeño las últimas semanas, a pesar de que no se veía en apariencia sí había estado un poco preocupado de como poder subir. 

Infantilmente, él mismo había dicho que una vez Shen Yuan aceptara sus sentimientos y comenzaran a salir, podría pedirle ayuda para mejorar y estudiar para la universidad, inmediatamente desechó esa vergonzosa idea y se repitió, "Ya no hay profesor Shen", dos veces. 

-Te inscribiré para que puedas mejorar.- declaró el tutor reclinándose en su silla dando a entender que esta discusión ya estaba terminada. 

Luo BingHe con brillo juvenil en sus ojos le agradeció profundamente a cambio de una sonrisa de dientes chuecos.

Salió de la oficina de tutorías, no con su barra medidora de emoción llena pero sí con el corazón más ligero. Se sentía distraído. 

Ning YingYing ya se había ido a casa, y como él todavía no estaba listo para ver el rostro de Liu QingGe pensaba pasar la tarde por ahí y regresar cuando ya estuviera dormido para no tener que encontrarse. 

Primero fue a una sala de juegos, rentó una computadora, se quitó la chaqueta azul marina y la amarró a su cintura, recogió las mangas de su camisa; aflojó su corbata; se sentó en la silla; se colocó los cascos y por último, empezó su partida. Era muy bueno, tecleaba los comandos con rápida habilidad y se emocionaba algunas veces murmurando palabras de odio. Todo estaba bien, casi sería perfecto si no fuera por la persona que estaba en la cabina de al lado, que hacía más de media hora que gritaba desquiciadamente. 

Al principio pensó que se trataría de una persona entregada y aprensiva dentro de algún juego pero luego se dio cuenta que parecía más una conversación de celular. Luego dejó de gritar pero ahora berreaba en llanto ruidosamente. 

Cuando BingHe no pudo soportar más, se levantó arrancando los cascos por accidente y cayendo a un lado suspendidos por el cable. Debido a que las paredes de cada cabina eran muy bajitas parecía que tenía casi medio cuerpo cortado, miró furiosamente a la persona que hacía esos molestos sonidos, se encontraba recostado sobre el teclado y temblaba, en efecto estaba llorando. BingHe frunció más el entrecejo y apretó los puños.

-Oye.-llamó.

Esa persona levantó la cabeza hacia la dirección de su voz, tenía la cara hinchada, roja, húmeda y fea. 

-Si vas a llorar entonces hazlo en otro lado, quieres.- 

Aquella persona saltó sorprendida de su silla y quedó completamente humillado.

Escuchó las quejas de otras cabinas ocupadas. Apresuradamente rebuscó en su bolso algo para limpiarse la cara.

BingHe puso los ojos en blanco y del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó un trozo de tela de seda tendiéndoselo, aquella persona lo tomó tímidamente y murmuró un gracias bajito. 

-No hace falta que me lo devuelvas.-

Iba a darse la vuelta para sentarse pero la voz de esa persona lo interrumpió. 

-¿Ya no seré suficiente?-

BingHe lo vio pero la mirada de esa persona estaba inmersa en el espacio, no le hablaba a él realmente así que volvió a inclinarse para tomar asiento pero una vez más fue interrumpido y quedó en una extraña posición sobre el aire. 

-¿Debería sólo darme por vencido y aprender a dejar ir?-

Entonces esa persona lo miró con sus ojos aguados y rojos. Tal vez sí que le estaba hablando a él. 

-¿Por qué las personas son tan crueles? -

BingHe parpadeó dos veces sin saber qué decir y con un  _ Eh...  _ trabado en la lengua.

-Me refiero... Trabajé tanto los últimos meses, rogué con mucha anticipación para tener este día libre y que el insufrible de mi jefe no pudiera hacerme la vida más difícil sólo porque me tomé un día, ¡Un día! Me esforcé por conseguir una reservación en ese restaurante caro que siempre mencionaba que quería ir. Me vestí lindo.- volvió su vista a BingHe.- Tardé tres horas tratando de saber qué ponerme porque nada me gustaba. Hace unos días peleamos porque mencionó que había subido de peso y la línea de mi barbilla ya no era tan definida. Tú dime ¿Ya no está definida?

Esa persona que parecía no importarle una mierda contarle su vida a un desconocido echó la cabeza hacia atrás, una mandíbula perfectamente cuadrada se apreciaba debajo de la piel y la manzana de Adán subía y bajaba conteniéndose de no volver a soltar el llanto.

-Es definida.- dijo BingHe.

Esa persona volvió su cabeza al frente y lo miró fijamente. 

-¿Sabes cuán inseguro me sentía al escoger ropa? ¡Tengo sólo ropa ajustada sólo porque él dijo que le gustaba como se me veía!- Se cubrió el rostro con ambas palmas.

Entre sonidos ahogados dijo:-Me esforcé tanto para que este día fuera perfecto y a él ni siquiera le importó toda la mierda que hice por nuestro aniversario ¡Hasta se molestó cuando quise decirle lo duro que había trabajado! 

Esa persona se descubrió el rostro y golpeó con ambos puños el pequeño escritorio pero su expresión ya no era la misma. 

-Ese hijo de puta desconsiderado debería castrarlo, asesinarlo y arrojarlo a un depósito hasta que se vuelva mierda. Luego usar su cuerpo para maldecirlo y tirarlo a los perros...

Luo BingHe, aún cuando vivía con Liu QingGe nunca había estado tan expuesto a tantas maldiciones antes.

Después de que esa persona terminó de blasfemar pareció volver en sí. 

Con la mirada volteó hacia BingHe, cuya cara era una hoja en blanco, se dio unos golpecitos con los dedos en los labios y se maldijo a sí mismo en voz baja por ser tan desvergonzado frente a un estudiante. 

-Eh... Yo-o... Mi nombre es Nie Huaisang.- Se limpió la mano derecha en el pantalón antes de extenderla hacia él. BingHe la tomó sin saber del todo cómo iba la dinámica y se presentó con la formalidad de un estudiante hacia un mayor. 

Nie Huaisang miró avergonzado hacia sus zapatos y jugaba nerviosamente con las manos. 

-Disculpa por haberte dicho todo esto... Yo necesitaba descargarme, olvida todo lo sucedido por favor.-

-Hmn.-

Un silencio incómodo se formó entre ellos y ambos se sintieron tontos. Afortunadamente no duró mucho debido a una de las trabajadoras del lugar, quien avisó que el tiempo de ambos ya se había terminado. 

-Escucha ahm... BingHe.- dijo Huaisang agarrando su bolso.- ¿Podría comprarte algo para comer? Tómalo como disculpa por lo de hace un momento.-

De hecho lo que BingHe quería era pagar otra hora y terminar su juego, pero esta persona se veía tan triste y patética que su corazón se retorció y sintió no más remedio que aceptar que le comprara algo, de cualquier forma ya era hora de cenar. 

Nie Huaisang lo llevó a un puesto de banderillas en un restaurante callejero al lado de la avenida, se sentaron en una mesa para esperar mientras él bebía cerveza y BingHe un jugo que ni siquiera había abierto todavía.

Por el lugar, BingHe recordó la noche pasada cuando había peleado con ese desconocido y luego se había puesto a llorar, se preguntó si en ese entonces lucía igual que la persona frente a él. 

Nie Huaisang quería hablar sobre algo con Luo pero en realidad no sabía qué podía ser un buen tema de conversación con un estudiante, hace mucho que había tenido su edad y ya no estaba al tanto de lo que le gustaba a los chicos hoy en día. 

Le miró con mayor atención, tenía la mirada gacha, la nariz larga y recta, el copete rizado cayendo por la mitad de su rostro, y las pestañas castañas y largas como dos abanicos. Sus facciones estaban en ese punto entre las entradas de la madurez y los rezagos de la infancia. Tan lindo, pensó.

Incluso cuando le prestó atención la primera vez, se sorprendió de que hubiese un niño tan alto y tan grande pero a costa de lo tierno que aún era su rostro, se autoconfirmó de que en efecto se trataba de un menor. 

Entonces vio con mayor detenimiento su uniforme y perfectamente lo supo. 

-¿Eres estudiante de la preparatoria Cang Qiong? Vaya soy tan ciego, ¡Yo fui allí un año cuando era más joven! Por Dios, tengo un montón de recuerdos.- 

Luo BingHe sólo escuchaba y parpadeaba de vez en cuando.

-Disfruta mucho esta etapa, luego las cosas se ponen difíciles una vez que entras a la universidad.- Con dos dedos se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.- Aún más si son tan estrictos como en Gusu, por Dios... Debería ser un crimen presionar a los alumnos así.-

Entonces los ojos de BingHe brillaron y acapararon toda su atención.

-¿El señor estudió en Gusu?-

-Vamos, dime Senior. Seguro que no soy tan grande. Pff... Por supuesto que estudié en Gusu, me gradué hace un año.-

BingHe parpadeó dos veces e inconscientemente hizo su cuerpo hacia delante para escuchar más.

-¿Es cierto que la puntuación del examen es difícil de conseguir?-

Nie Huaisang se tocó la barbilla y recargó con ambos codos sobre la mesa.

-Créeme, conseguir la puntuación es fácil, luego de que quedas dentro y empiezas a ver lo verdaderamente complicado.- 

-Senior ¿Recuerda qué calificación tenía al terminar el último año en prepa?- BingHe casi estaba arrodillado sobre la mesa.

-Realmente no lo recuerdo.- Los ánimos de Luo BingHe bajaron un poco.- Pero no era nada extraordinario, me saltaba las clases a menudo. Pero mejoré mucho porque mi hermano consiguió que uno de sus amigos me diera asesorías. Fue increíble, en ese tiempo me eligieron cuatro universidades porque mi puntaje era impresionante, ¡Ni yo lo podía creer! Da-ge estaba tan contento que incluso no me regañó aun cuando él siempre se enoja por todo y encima me regaló mi primer auto. 

Huaisang sonrió nostálgico casi olvidándose del niño frente a él. Los ojos de BingHe brillaban como dos pequeñas estrellas. 

-¿Entonces en verdad funciona esa cosa del tutor? ¡Yo realmente quiero ir a Gusu!-

Huaisang chasqueó los dedos.

-Niño, cuida tus palabras. Espero que tengas ese mismo ánimo si entras. Si consigues un buen tutor entonces sí, funciona para cualquier universidad a la que te dispongas. Seguro estás en último año y ya te preocupan esas cosas. Extraño que mis mayores preocupaciones fueran eso. Ahora trabajo como un asno sin descanso y me aferro a un salario casi nada sobre lo mínimo, además mantengo una relación con un hombre horrible.- 

Sin saber cómo, Luo BingHe había pasado varias horas en el puesto de brochetas, su celular se había descargado hacía ya mucho así que no tenía forma de saber la hora exacta más que calculaba que QingGe-ge ya había vuelto a casa y esperaba encontrarlo dormido. 

De hecho las horas transcurridas no parecían para nada como un martirio, resulta que Nie-ge era una persona que hablaba mucho y envolvía con sus palabras, parecía tener un tacto humorístico en ese hábito de meter información de más y a medida que bebía alcohol se intensificaba, al punto de que ya no había necesidad de que BingHe tuviera que preguntar o responder. 

Luego de pagar, BingHe ayudó al alcoholizado Huaisang a ponerse de pie, lo sostuvo con su brazo y salieron del lugar para buscar un taxi. Para estas alturas ya había anochecido. Nie Huausang tenía los ojos cerrados, la cara roja y caliente, y murmuraba cosas con los labios entreabiertos. 

-Escuche. Necesito saber su dirección.-

Pero Huaisang no respondió aunque BingHe insistió muchas veces. No podía llevarlo a su casa, Liu QingGe posiblemente le patería el trasero y lo castigaría con dormir en el pasillo. 

Escuchó el sonido de un teléfono y una vibración, no era el de él, el tono de llamada era una canción de Girls Generation que provenía del bolsillo de la chaqueta de Nie Huaisang. 

BingHe exclamó un 'Oh' y sacó el teléfono. 

Obviamente desconocía el número pero a juzgar por los emoticones de corazón que rodeaban el nombre de "A-Cheng" podría ser ese hombre que Huaisang había maldecido toda la tarde. BingHe contestó.

-¿Hola?- Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que la persona del otro lado de la línea le respondió.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién habla? ¿Dónde está Huaisang?

-Está ebrio. 

-¡¿Cómo que está ebrio?! Dime ¿Tú lo embriagaste?

BingHe se quedó atónito.

-¡Responde! 

-¡No! Yo sólo lo acompañé porque se veía muy triste. 

-¡¿Triste?! ¿Por qué él estaría triste?

Entonces BingHe vio la oportunidad de divertirse un poco.

-Ahm...- Se rascó la barbilla divertido.- Todo el día mencionó que una persona horrible no valoraba sus esfuerzos, creo que dijo que era su aniversario. Dijo que había hecho muchos sacrificios por hoy y a esa persona no le interesó así que lo maldijo mucho y se emborrachó. 

La persona del otro lado de la línea se quedó callada por mucho tiempo, incluso Luo BingHe pensó que había cortado la llamada hasta que volvió a escuchar su respiración. 

-Mándame la dirección, iré por él. 

Luo BingHe dejó a Nie Huaisang sentado en una banca de una jardinera cercana cubierto por su misma chaqueta a espera de que llegara la tal horrible persona a buscarlo, de corazón sincero BingHe deseaba que las cosas fueran mejores para este Senior, le había caído bien y parecía ser una buena persona. 

Con la luz de las farolas iluminando su camino llegó a casa, acomodó los zapatos y se arrastró hasta su cuarto. La luz debajo de la puerta de la habitación de Liu QingGe estaba apagada así que BingHe suponía que ya debía de estar dormido. Tocó dos veces y abrió un poco sólo asomando su cabeza. 

-QingGe-Ge.- susurró BingHe confirmando que en efecto estaba dormido. El bulto en la cama se removió un poco pero no le respondió así que BingHe cerró la puerta y se encerró en su propia habitación. Conectó su celular al toma corriente de la pared y lo encendió.

Tenía once llamadas perdidas de Liu QingGe. BingHe resopló pensando en que se preocupaba demasiado e innecesario. Ni siquiera su padre lo había llamado ese día. 

Dejó el celular sobre el buró y se tiró de espaldas en la cama mirando hacia el techo con pegatinas fosforescentes en forma de estrella que llevaban pegadas hace mucho tiempo.

Puso las manos debajo de la nuca y pensó en Shen Yuan, aun dolía el pecho incluso repetir su nombre pero hubo algo que se propuso mientras estaba recostado en enfermería y es que apoyaría a Liu QingGe en su relación sólo porque se trataba de él, que a pesar de todo lo trataba bien... a su manera y parecía ser la única persona que se preocupaba genuinamente por él.

El mejor había ganado, había dicho. A pesar de la incomodidad en su pecho convencerse de que apoyaría sinceramente a QingGe-gege lo hacía más llevadero. Sonrió de oreja a oreja con los ojos cerrados dejando ver un hoyuelo juguetón en su mejilla izquierda.

El sonido de un mensaje interrumpió sus pensamientos, se levantó incrédulo de quién podría estarle escribiendo a esa hora ya tan tarde. Era su tutor de clase. 

[¿Luo BingHe? Espero no equivocarme de número. Mira, en cuanto te fuiste hice y mandé tu solicitud de asesorías. Buenas noticias, inmediatamente empezarás mañana después de clases. Te mandaré foto de la persona, piensa buscarte a la salida de la escuela y te llevará a Gusu para que estudien allí. Suerte]

BingHe parpadeó dos veces pensando que seguramente habría mucha gente que solicitara asesores para ayudarlos y se tardarían tal vez varios días en responderle. Justo debajo del mensaje miró la foto que el tutor había mandado pero había un pequeño problema ¡Era una foto tomada de lejos con una calidad bajísima que no se apreciaba una mierda! 

Tipeó rápido.

[Profesor no se ve nada]

Rápidamente obtuvo respuesta.

[Buenas noches]

¿Cómo esperaba distinguir a esa persona?

Al día siguiente BingHe decidió que sería bueno ver el rostro de Liu QingGe y repetirse en su corazón que las cosas estaban y estarían bien, fue a la escuela de lo más tranquilo tratando de no pensar en lo que definitivamente no debía de pensar, y después de tomar sus clases y concluir su día BingHe tenía pensado buscar al tutor de clase para agradecerle más no lo encontró. 

Ning YingYing se había pasado felicitando a BingHe por su iniciativa y quería quedarse con él para saber quién sería la persona que lo ayudaría pero ese día era responsabilidad de ella cuidar a su abuela mientras sus padres trabajaban así que tuvo que volver a casa temprano. 

Luo BingHe sólo tenía de referencia una foto borrosa así que no estaba totalmente seguro de cómo ubicaría a la persona. 

Cuando salió del edificio había mucha gente, algunos padres aún buscaban a sus hijos al salir así que había la misma cantidad de personas con ropa casual. Si se trataba de un estudiante universitario tal vez sería alguien no muy mayor que él, con esa pista era un poco más fácil tener una referencia pero pasó mucho tiempo, muchas personas ya se habían ido y sólo quedaban unos cuantos, pensó que tal vez lo habían plantado y comenzó a enojarse.

Un auto color plata de estacionó a orilla de la calle, los ojos de Luo BingHe se posaron sobre el auto, era lujoso y brillante, sólo había visto este tipo de autos caros dos veces, el que conducía su padre y este. Opacaba horriblemente a los demás estacionados al frente y atrás de esta poderosa máquina y los hacía lucir más como chatarra que otra cosa, pero esto no era lo que más lo sorprendió, cuando la puerta del auto se elevó dejó ver a una persona increíblemente atractiva y conforme se acercaba se volvía más llamativa.

BingHe volteó para todos lados pensando que tal vez estaban grabando algún comercial sin embargo no vio cámaras ni gente ¿Sería una clase de cámara oculta?

Aquella persona miró su teléfono en la mano y luego en dirección a él, y de nuevo el teléfono y de nuevo hacia él. Vestía una chaqueta color café caramelo sobre un básico negro de cuello de tortuga, pantalones ligeramente ceñidos negros que sólo enmarcaban su altura y zapatos de vestir del mismo color. El cabello sencillo del color de la tinta recortado a los lados perfectamente pulcro con los flequillos llegándole casi a medio párpado, las cejas rectas oscuras y la piel blanca sin imperfecciones ni lunares, barbilla recta recién afeitada pero lo que más llamó la atención de BingHe fue la intensa mirada que tenía esa persona, algo poco común que no había visto nunca, un dorado particular rodeado de una línea café clara verdosa intensificada por las líneas de los rayos del sol que se colaban por las ramas de los árboles plantados a medida que avanzaba. 

Lentamente se acercó a BingHe hasta que lo tuvo a medio metro de distancia, una fría pero leve ráfaga de viento corrió entre ellos y al olfato de BingHe llegó el olor del perfume de ese hombre, maderoso, frutal pero masculino, notas de restos de tabaco. El individuo frente a él guardó su celular en la bolsa del pantalón y su pesada mirada se plantó encarando a BingHe con una fría expresión.

-¿Tú eres el estudiante?

BingHe quién no sabía muy bien qué decir sólo alcanzó a asentir con la cabeza. En cuanto él afirmó aquella persona le dedicó una reverencia de cabeza y se disculpó por llegar tarde. Luo BingHe se quedó sin palabras por lo respetuosa que era esta persona, nunca había sido tratado de esa forma por alguien mayor, esto sin duda marcó profundamente algo en él.

-Por favor, vamos entonces. 

Y sin necesidad de querer saber nada más. Sin resistencia. Sin saber su nombre, como si ese desconocido fuese un flautista BingHe lo siguió. 


End file.
